Luck be a Lady ONE SHOT
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: Remus gets Sirius ready for a night out, whether Sirius likes it or not. Remus/Sirius. Slash.


Title: Luck be a Lady

Warnings: Some bad language and cross-dressing puppies.

Beta: Thanks to werewolfsfan, but all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. J K Rowling retains all copyright.

This is an old prompt fic that was written for a challenge over at blacklupin dot org. These are the prompts I had.

Places: Sirius's bedroom and Sirius's underwear drawer

Objects: wand, robes, cauldron, Fluffy pink slipper, tv, fish

Clothing: little black dress

Colour: Silver

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Still sulking in here?" Remus asked as he strode into Sirius's bedroom with determination.

"I'm not sulking," Sirius replied. "I'm just sick of bloody cleaning."

Remus carried on as though Sirius hadn't bothered to say anything at all. "Well, you can stop bloody sulking and get dressed; we're going out."

"What?" Sirius sat up from where he was lounging on his bed.

"We're going out," Remus repeated, dumping the small cauldron and box he was carrying onto the wooden desk and turning to face Sirius.

"I'm not allowed to go out," Sirius reminded him bitterly. "It's too risky, remember?"

"That's what this is for," Remus said, tapping the cauldron.

"Polyjuice?" Sirius guessed. "You know I hate that stuff."

"It's not Polyjuice," Remus replied with a smirk. "It's something else."

Sirius stood up and walked over to the desk, clearly suspicious. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked in a breathless whisper as he looked into the cauldron.

"If you think it's lucky potion, then yes," Remus said with a grin.

"Where did you get it?"

"I called in a favour."

"You had a favour that's worth all this?" Sirius asked in astonishment.

"Fine," Remus muttered. "I blackmailed Snape. Does that sound more believable?"

"What do you have over him?"

"Nothing," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I told you, I called in a favour. Besides, there isn't that much here. Just enough for the two of us, for as long as it takes us to get out of here, have some fun and get back before you're caught."

"We'll need more than luck to get past that dragon downstairs," Sirius muttered.

"We'll just have to be quiet and make sure we don't wake up your mother's portrait."

"I was talking about Molly Weasley."

"Oh."

"You do have a plan for how to get past her, don't you?" Sirius asked.

Remus grinned wickedly. "Might have."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I recognise that look; it's the Sirius is going to dress up in drag look."

"It's not like you've not done it before."

"Not outside of our old flat, I haven't."

"I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"I thought you wanted to get out of here for a bit?"

"I do."

"Then, why not?"

"Because."

Remus shrugged casually. "Fine. I'll just take this potion to the twins and see if they'd like a bit of extra luck."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would."

"There has to be another way."

Remus shook his head. "Come on, you'll look great, and with luck on our side, no one will even notice."

Sirius stalled for several more minutes, but the idea of escaping from the confines of Grimmauld Place was just too irresistible, and finally he gave a small sigh of resignation.

"Knew you'd see it my way in the end," Remus said with a wide grin that made it clear that he was enjoying this far too much.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked, with rather more enthusiasm than he had previously shown.

"Thought we'd go and explore the city, eat somewhere nice and fancy, and if you're really lucky, maybe you'll get lucky later."

"We're going into muggle London?" questioned Sirius, his grey eyes sparkling at last at the idea of seeing muggle London once more.

"I'm trying not to feel insulted here," Remus told him. "You are sounding far too excited at exploring the city, and barely even interested in the idea that you might get laid tonight."

"I'll be getting laid tonight whether we go out or not," Sirius said, reaching out and pulling Remus towards him by his sleeve.

"You're very sure of yourself."

"No, I'm just very sure of you," Sirius corrected. He wound his arm around Remus's waist and leaned in to kiss him. "Are you absolutely sure there's no other way?"

"Oh, quit complaining," Remus scolded. He nodded towards the adjoining bathroom. "Go take a shower, wash your hair and shave. And don't use your wand to dry your hair."

Sirius frowned with confusion. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going to give it a trim before we leave. It's looking a bit messy."

Sirius looked mildly insulted, but obediently disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later the sound of running water and cheerful humming drifted through the closed door and Remus smiled to himself.

He was rifling through the wardrobe, looking for a suitable set of robes to transfigure when a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Molly," Molly called back. "I've got Sirius's dinner for him."

Remus went to open the door for her. "Thanks. If you could just put it on the desk, please."

Molly did as he requested, casting a curious look towards the bathroom. "He's sounding cheerful."

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Remus replied.

"His mood has certainly improved from earlier."

"Has it?"

Molly, seeing that Remus wasn't going to be forthcoming with any information, turned to leave, giving the bathroom door one final suspicious look on her way.

When he was alone once more, Remus took a look at the silver dinner tray and groaned. Fish. He'd swear she did it on purpose. Everyone in the household knew by now that Sirius hated fish. But for some reason – probably spite – it seemed to be on the menu whenever Sirius pissed Molly off. Which meant that fish was on the menu nearly every day of the week.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked when he emerged from the bathroom a short while later.

"Molly."

Sirius gave a sniff. "I can smell fish."

"Don't worry about it. We're eating out, remember?" Remus turned to face Sirius and scowled with annoyance. "I thought I told you to shave?"

Sirius raised a hand and rubbed it along the line of his jaw. "I did."

"Sirius, luck will only get us so far, and if we're going to pull this off, the moustache has to go, too."

Sirius scowled. "I will if you will," he finally said.

"I'm not the one who has to try and pass himself off as female," Remus pointed out.

"I will if you will," Sirius repeated stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll shave it off as soon as you're done in the bathroom," Remus agreed, knowing that if he didn't they may never get out of the house.

Sirius smirked as he returned to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later entirely clean-shaven.

"Much better," Remus told him. "Now, come on, sit down over here so I can sort your hair out."

Sirius sat down on the chair Remus indicated and gave him a suspicious look. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm just going to trim it a bit, straighten it up and then give it a more feminine style."

"I'll ask again, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know what I'm doing. I worked in a muggle hairdressers for a year in the late eighties."

"You did?"

"Yes, now sit still."

Sirius sat motionless for all of three seconds before he spoke again. "You do know that most men who work as hairdressers are thought to be gay? It's kind of a stereotype."

"Is it really?" Remus asked with feigned astonishment. "And here was me thinking all those blokes hitting on me while I was working there, were doing so because I had 'gay and available' written across my forehead in flashing pink letters."

Sirius twisted round in his seat and scowled up at him. "You had blokes hitting on you?"

Remus manually turned Sirius's head back into its former position. "Not that many. Besides, in case you've managed to forget since last night, I am gay."

"This morning," Sirius corrected with a grin. "Twice."

Remus chuckled at Sirius's smugness. "I stand corrected. Now, would you bloody well sit still for more than a few seconds? If you keep moving about I'll take your ear off or something."

Sirius, miracle of miracles, did as he was told and Remus quickly trimmed his hair and blow-dried it with his wand, styling it into flowing waves as he did so.

"All done," Remus announced with a grin. "Next we need to sort out those eyebrows and –"

"What?" Sirius interrupted, his hands flying to cover the eyebrows in question in an attempt to save them from whatever it was Remus apparently had in mind.

"They look like two big furry caterpillars," Remus said. "We'll need to pluck them a bit."

Sirius gave a small squeak and shook his head frantically. Remus grinned and nodded. "Do you want to go out or not?"

"You're enjoying this far too much," Sirius muttered accusingly, removing his hands and pulling Remus onto his lap.

"I don't deny it," Remus replied, leaning down to kiss Sirius, his hands slipping beneath his robes, tracing the contours of the still too thin chest, with the too prominent ribs.

He could feel Sirius's heart beating as rapidly as his own and he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth and moaning as he felt a familiar movement against his thigh.

He reached down inside the robes, but before his hand could reach its target he was distracted by the sound of tapping coming from the window. Thinking that it was an owl making a delivery, Remus reluctantly took his hand back – eliciting a mournful groan from Sirius – and turned towards the window.

"Sirius," Remus said as quietly and as calmly as he could. "I wonder if you could tell me what you see outside the window."

"Arthur Weasley, clinging to the ledge, holding a funny looking box and with something that looks like thin rope held between his teeth," Sirius replied.

"Oh, good," Remus said with a nod. "I thought for a moment I might have been hallucinating."

"We should probably let him in," Sirius suggested, and he patted Remus on the arse to encourage him to stand up and do so.

Arthur Weasley clambered into the room, deposited his box onto the desk and removed the cable from between his teeth. "Thanks," he said with a grin. "Thought you two were going to leave me out there all night. I've been banging on the window for nearly ten minutes."

Remus felt his face begin to burn with embarrassment. "What were you doing out there?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, I got something for Sirius," Arthur explained, patting the box lovingly. "Thought it'd help him pass the time a bit."

"What is it?" Sirius asked, curiosity drawing him slightly closer, but past experience with Arthur's contraptions keeping him at what he hoped was a safe distance.

"It's a telly vision," Arthur explained. "Muggles use them to see things."

"What sort of things?"

"Lots of different things, according to Harry. When I showed him this one this morning he told me all about them, including how they work."

"They need electricity, don't they?" Remus asked.

Sirius had taken a step closer and was pushing at the buttons on the front of the box, though nothing was happening.

Arthur nodded, and Remus had the impression that perhaps he had said something unexpected. He had a feeling that Arthur might be bringing more muggle rubbish to him from now on – he could hardly wait.

"Got it all figured out," Arthur said with another grin as he plugged the cable into the back of the box.

Remus looked at the cable, which was stretching out of the window and leading somewhere off to the left.

"Hey, it's working!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus looked to see that the box was indeed showing a picture. Arthur fiddled with a couple of the knobs and a few seconds later they had sound, too.

"Of course it's working," Arthur replied. "Tested it next door before I came back."

"Next door?" Remus asked.

Arthur nodded. "Nowhere to plug it in here," he said, pointing to the cable. "Thankfully, Harry told me all about plugs and extension cables and I found one of the sock-its real easy in next door's bedroom."

"You mean you've plugged this in next door?" Remus said.

"Yeah."

"Did you ask them if you could?" Remus asked.

Arthur confirmed his suspicions by shaking his head. "Harry says this electricity is all over the place and I don't think they'd mind sharing it a bit with us if there's so much of it about."

Remus suspected that they might mind very much, but at the moment he was far more concerned with getting Arthur out of the room again, preferably with the television going with him. "You know, I bet Molly and the kids would love to see this now you have it working," he suggested.

"You're right," Arthur replied with a grin. "I'll go call them."

"No!" exclaimed Remus, trying and failing not to sound panicked. "It would be better if you set it up in the living room, don't you think? Make an evening of it?"

"You're right," Arthur agreed. He looked at the cable and leaned out the window. "If I drop the cable down there, I can grab it from the downstairs window and set it up in the living room."

Without waiting for Arthur to do as he had suggested, Remus unplugged the television, tossed the end of the cable out of the window, thrust the telly into Arthur's arms and practically pushed him out of the room.

"Right," he said, turning to Sirius. "Where were we?"

"You were about to mutilate my eyebrows," Sirius muttered sulkily.

Remus chuckled and reached into the box he had borrowed from Tonks earlier that evening. "I'll just tidy them up a bit," he said as he brandished a pair of tweezers, clicking them threateningly.

"Fine, whatever," Sirius mumbled.

Ten minutes and numerous 'ow's' later, Remus gave up on the eyebrows, declared that they would do, and turned back to the robes he had laid out on the bed.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the robes, concentrating as hard as he could on what he wanted to turn the robes into.

"I'm not wearing that," Sirius declared a moment later. "It's indecent."

"It's stylish," Remus argued. "Women wear even less these days than they did back in the seventies."

"I'm not wearing it," Sirius repeated between gritted teeth. "You can't make me."

"But I bet I can persuade you," Remus teased, tugging him towards the bed and the little black dress that had now replaced the robes.

"I'll look hideous in it," Sirius insisted. "Why can't I wear trousers?"

"Because I like torturing you," Remus replied with another wicked grin. "Come on, at least try it on."

"You're going to pay for this later," Sirius muttered as he shrugged out of his robes and gingerly picked up the dress and pulled it on.

Sirius glared at his reflection in the full-length mirror, before turning that same hostility on Remus.

"I'll do a charm to hide most of the tattoos," Remus said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the most manly of the tattoos revealed by the open-backed dress.

"Most of them?" Sirius asked.

Remus leaned in to kiss the tattoo of the crescent moon on the back of Sirius's right shoulder. "That one can stay," he whispered.

Sirius continued to glare at his reflection. "We're never going to pull this off," he said. "I look like a bloke in a dress; no one's going to be fooled for a minute."

"I've not done with you yet," Remus said.

"You've not shaved your moustache of yet either," Sirius pointed out.

"I'll do it soon," Remus promised. "I'm going to do your nails and makeup first. I'll shave while the nails are drying."

"There's nothing wrong with my nails," Sirius told him.

"I'm just going to stick some false muggle ones over your own and paint them."

"Where have you got false nails from?"

"Tonks. She's loaned me her makeup kit, too." He nodded towards the box.

"What does she think you need it for?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"To cover up the scars from the full moon."

"And that requires false nails?"

"It was easier for her to lend me the whole kit. It's not like she uses the nails herself; she can alter her own any time she likes. Now, sit down again and let me get to work."

Sirius was looking rather mutinous, but he sat back down and let Remus plaster him with what he was sure was way too much makeup, but still not enough to pass him off as female.

"My feet don't need makeup," Sirius snapped when he saw that Remus was going in that direction.

"I'm going to paint your toe nails," Remus replied.

"No one's going to see my bloody toes."

Remus grinned up at him. "If you think you're wearing men's shoes tonight, you've got another think coming."

"Women's shoes don't have to show their toes."

"I was thinking a pair of slinky sandals," Remus said. "They'll look nice with some of the jewellery we found in your mother's room last week."

"I'm not wearing my mother's jewellery," Sirius insisted. "It'll probably have a curse on it. Necklaces designed to strangle blood traitors and homosexuals or something."

Remus laughed loudly. "I'm only teasing you. No jewellery."

"No sandals?" Sirius added hopefully.

Remus chuckled again. "Okay, shoes it is. Just one other problem I'm noticing from down here."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and tried to resist the temptation to strangle Remus with his bare hands.

"You didn't shave properly," Remus continued, running one hand up an extremely hairy leg. "I'll bet you didn't do under your arms either."

Sirius gave a horrified squeal and shook his head. "Not all women shave their legs and armpits."

"They do when they're being taken out to classy London restaurants," Remus replied, pointing his wand at Sirius's right leg.

"What next, Moony?" Sirius hissed as Remus cast a spell to shave the hairs from his legs. "Going to turn me into a bloody eunuch?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Unless you decide to flash the public, no one will notice you have a bit more under the dress than other women."

"I won't need to flash anyone for them to notice if you don't get your hand off my thigh," Sirius pointed out with a grimace.

Remus saw immediately that Sirius was right and realised that there might have to be a lot less touching on this night out than he would like. "Want me to take care of that before you leave?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Sirius replied, gesturing for Remus to lift up the skirt of the dress himself because his nails were still a little wet.

Remus pulled up the dress and immediately let out a guffaw of laughter.

"Glad you find my hard on so amusing," Sirius said. "You think you can stop laughing long enough to suck me off?"

Remus shook his head, still chuckling madly. "Sirius," he finally gasped out. "You can't wear boxers under a dress like this."

"I've only got boxers," Sirius replied. "And I'm not going commando, so don't even ask."

Remus turned to the chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. A few minutes of rifling through Sirius's underwear drawer didn't produce any results and he turned to Sirius with frustration. "Sirius, you've been wearing women's underwear on and off since sixth year; you've got to have some around here."

"You just answered your own question," Sirius said. "Since sixth year, after I left home. The pair I was arrested in are long gone, and all my clothes are borrowed from Bill Weasley."

"I'll bet he has a pair or two, if you asked him," Remus teased.

"You're probably right," Sirius said. "But since all requests for stuff like clothes go via Molly, you'll have to forgive me for not doing so."

"Still, you can't wear boxers," Remus said. "We'll have to transfigure them into something less noticeable."

"I thought no one was going to be looking under the dress?"

"They won't, but you just can't wear boxers with a dress like that. Besides, now you're only complaining for the sake of it – We both know you prefer women's underwear."

Remus picked up his wand and eyed the boxers with a thoughtful expression.

"We could always swap," Sirius suggested with a smirk.

"What?"

"You could wear these boxers and I could wear whatever sexy knickers you've got on under those muggle jeans."

Remus didn't deny Sirius's accusation. "How could you tell?" he asked curiously.

"When you bent over to help Arthur in the window," Sirius told him. "You shouldn't wear jeans that are so tight. Come on, hand them over."

"I've been wearing this pair all day, and I don't have any others."

"You only have one pair?"

"Yes," Remus replied with a scowl. "I only wear them for special occasions."

Sirius tested that his nails were now dry, saw that they were and quickly pulled off his boxers. "Swap," he ordered with a grin, holding the boxers out for Remus to take.

Remus sighed and unzipped his jeans, revealing a pair of black panties and a rather impressive erection of his own. Sirius grinned and waited for Remus to pass the panties over.

"What are you looking for?" he asked when he saw that Remus was looking around the room, instead of handing over the underwear.

"My wand," Remus said, spying it lying on the desk and picking it up.

"No," Sirius said, pulling it out of his hand and shaking his head.

"I'm only going to clean them."

"I know," replied Sirius, putting the wand back on the desk as he spoke and plucking the knickers out of Remus's hand. "I don't want you to."

"But I've been wearing them all day," Remus reminded him.

"And thinking about me and this little plan of yours all day," Sirius added with a grin. "Call me kinky, but I kind of like the idea of wearing them like they are right now."

"You're kinky," Remus told him with an amused shake of his head. He was about to turn back to Sirius's underwear drawer, but then he noticed that Sirius was still holding out his boxers and he took them from him with a sigh.

"You can clean them first if you want," Sirius told him.

Remus shook his head again and tugged them on. They were ever so slightly moist from Sirius's earlier arousal and Remus felt his own growing in response. He struggled back into the jeans, then picked up his wand in order to transfigure them and his jumper into a more respectable muggle suit. By the time he was done, Sirius was also fully dressed and they were very nearly ready to leave.

"The moustache," Sirius reminded him again.

Remus, realising that Sirius wasn't going to give up, pointed his wand at his face and vanished his moustache.

"Nice job," Sirius praised him. "Better than last time anyway – no missing nose."

Remus ignored his comment and instead looked Sirius over appraisingly. "You look a bit flat-chested," he mused.

"I'm a bloke," Sirius pointed out. "Were you expecting breasts?"

Remus grinned and pointed his wand at Sirius's chest, which expanded slightly to fill out the dress.

"Fuck, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "Did you just give me breasts? Get rid of them, now!"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "I didn't give you breasts," he assured him. "I just filled out the dress a little with a spell. Take a look."

Sirius looked suspicious, but breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled back the expanded fabric and saw that his chest was just as it should be.

"Just the shoes now," Remus said. He pointed his wand at Sirius's feet and tried to picture a pair of sensible women's shoes.

He wasn't quite sure what went wrong, though the knock at the bedroom door was probably as good a guess as any.

Sirius looked rather panicked, and Remus didn't entirely blame him. After all, the man was dressed entirely in drag, and almost ready for a night out in the city. The only thing missing was the right shoe, which for some reason was not the shiny black shoe to match the left. Instead, it was a fluffy pink slipper, extremely feminine, but certainly not what he had been aiming for.

"Who is it?" Sirius called, in a voice that was much higher than usual and perhaps good practice for the rest of the evening.

"It's me," Harry called back. "Arthur sent me to find you. He says he's got the telly set up and thought you might like to come downstairs and watch it with the rest of us."

"Shit!" Sirius whispered. "He can't see me like this. I've not even told him I'm gay."

Remus smiled and pointed at the cauldron. It was time to get a bit of good luck on their side.

"Sirius?" Harry called again.

"Just a minute," Sirius replied, taking a swallow of the potion and hoping that it worked quickly.

Suddenly the sound of yelling echoed through the house. It seemed that Molly was on the warpath again.

Remus shrugged. He had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was, it was enough to pull Harry away from the door and back down the stairs.

Remus waited until the footsteps had retreated before he opened the door and looked out into the hallway.

"The muggles are outside trying to figure out why there's a cable running from out of their bedroom window and into the middle of the wall!" Molly shouted. "What were you thinking?"

"Nice timing," Sirius whispered. "Might even go so far as to say lucky."

"It's now or never," Remus replied. "Come on."

"Wait a minute," hissed Sirius. He pointed at his foot, still clad in the pink slipper and Remus pulled out his wand to fix it.

"Okay, ready?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I can't believe you've talked me into this," he muttered as they crept down the stairs.

Luckily, for a house as full as number twelve Grimmauld Place, there was no one in sight as they slipped from the house. Everyone was too busy enjoying the entertainment of Molly shouting at Arthur in the living room. The curious muggles were at the back of the house and there was no one in sight on the street out front.

"This way," Remus said, pulling Sirius into his arms and apparating them away from the ruckus behind them.

The rest of the evening went very smoothly, especially since Sirius had the sense to at least let Remus do the talking.

They found a fancy restaurant – that was normally booked up for months in advance – that was happy to tell them that they had just had a cancellation for that very evening.

They were also pleased to find that their seats were in a secluded booth out of the way at the back, where no one was likely to see that Sirius wasn't exactly like the rest of the female patrons.

"I'm sure the waiter can tell I'm a bloke," Sirius whispered.

"He probably can," Remus admitted. "Lucky for us he's too polite to say anything."

Sirius smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "You think he'll say anything if I do this?" he asked.

"Not tonight, he won't," Remus replied as he pressed their lips together.

The meal was delicious and the only minor cloud hanging over them was the thought of how much it was going to cost. The thought had no sooner entered Sirius's head than a shout came from the other side of the room. It seemed that they were dining in the same restaurant as a lucky lottery winner – one who was generous enough to pay for the meal of everyone in the place that night.

But all too soon the evening had to come to an end, and they were forced to return to Grimmauld Place once more.

"Think we can get back inside without being spotted?" Sirius asked.

"You still feeling lucky?"

Sirius nodded. "I think we should just go right in. I'll bet everyone's already asleep."

Remus didn't feel quite so lucky himself. He had a feeling that perhaps he hadn't taken quite as much of the potion as Sirius had. But, he reasoned he had every right to come and go as he pleased and as long as Sirius was safe and happy, that was all that mattered.

They slipped back inside as quietly as possible and hurried towards the stairs.

"Wotcher, Remus," Tonks suddenly said from behind them just as they reached the door to the room that was assigned to, but barely used by Remus.

Sirius froze and didn't turn round. It seemed their luck had just run out.

"Does Molly know you've invited a woman back here?" Tonks asked suspiciously.

Remus turned round and shook his head. "You won't tell her, will you?"

Tonks shook her head and gave a small laugh. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, only…"

"Only what?" Remus asked.

"It's silly really," Tonks replied.

"What is?"

Tonks shook her head again. "It's just that I thought you were gay."

"Um."

"If only I'd known sooner…" she murmured suggestively.

Remus gave her a tight smile as he opened the door to his room and practically shoved Sirius inside. He said a hasty goodnight to Tonks and shut the door behind them.

"She was hitting on you!" Sirius exclaimed, glaring at the door.

"At least she didn't realise it was you," Remus pointed out.

Sirius sighed and slumped down into a nearby chair in a very unladylike manner. "She thinks you're straight."

"But we got away with it," Remus said as he pulled Sirius to his feet and dragged him across to the bed.

Sirius smiled and let Remus pull him across the room.

"And you look… er…"

"Incredibly sexy?" Sirius suggested hopefully.

"Erm."

"Devastatingly desirable?"

Remus's lips twitched. "Bloody ridiculous," he said with a laugh as he toppled them both onto the mattress.

"You've only got yourself to blame," Sirius told him. "I just don't make a very good bird."

Remus grinned down at him. "No, you don't," he agreed with a chuckle. "Maybe next time we do this we should-"

"Oh no," Sirius interrupted, shaking his head. "There's not going to be a next time."

"Sure there will," Remus replied in between kisses. "You know you loved it."

"Loved it?" Sirius echoed. "I've gone through ten kinds of torture tonight, just for a few hours of freedom."

"Not just for a few hours of freedom," Remus corrected. "A few hours of freedom with me, and the promise of getting laid later."

"It's later now," Sirius pointed out.

"So it is," Remus replied with another grin. "So it is. You want to go back to your room, or stay here?"

"I think we'd better stay here," Sirius replied with a grin of his own. "Anything else might be considered to be pushing our luck."


End file.
